urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae Chronicles series
The Fae Chronicles series by Amelia Hutchins. Genres and Sub-Genres UF / PNR / Romantic Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Have you ever heard of the old Celtic legends of the Fae - beautiful, magical, and deadly creatures that have a love of messing with humans just for kicks and giggles? — Welcome to my world. What started out as a strange assignment, lead to one of the most gruesome murder mysteries of our times. My friends and I are set and determined to find out who is killing off Fae and Witches alike. Couple of problems in the way – I hate the Fae and the Prince of the Dark Fae is bound and determined that I work for him. He’s a rude, overbearing egotistical ass with a compulsive need to possess, dominate and control me. Oh – did I mention that he is absolutely sex-on-a-stick gorgeous and he makes me feel things that I never ever wanted to feel for a Fae...every time he touches me or looks at me with those dangerous golden eyes he seems to pull me further in under his spell, despite my better judgment. My friends and I can’t trust anyone and nothing is as it seems on the surface – not even me. ~ Goodreads | Fighting Destiny Lead's Species Goddess of Faerie/ former witch enforcer/ assassin Primary Supe *Faeries, witches, humans What Sets it Apart *This series ties together the supernatural, romance, and comedy and a way that has you wanting more. You never know what is going to happen with the characters and even though sometimes you might guess how it happens or what happens after blows your mind. Amelia Hutchins has put together this series with a bunch of sub-series that makes you read every single book in the sub series and not just the Fae Chronicles. You constantly want more of the characters and more backstory on certain events. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Synthia * First Person narrative told by Ryder and at one point Adam Books in Series Fae Chronicles series: # Fighting Destiny (2013) # Taunting Destiny (2013) # Escaping Destiny (2014) # Seducing Destiny (2015) # Unraveling destiny (2017) 'Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels ' Guardian's Diary series: (not making page) # Darkest Before Dawn (2014) # Death Before Dawn (2017) The Elite Guards Series: # A Demon's Dark Embrace (2015) Playing with Monsters Series: # Playing with Monsters (2016) # Sleeping with Monsters (2018) World Building Setting * Spokane, Washington * Faerie Places: * Térra: world of the Humans * Horde Kingdom: Home to the Horde * Dark Fortress: * Nightshade: Owner is Vladimir Tepesh, Dracula * Fae embassy: Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, witches, mages, vampires, demons, angels, Goddesses, Dracula, Brownie, Ghost, Glossary: * Faeries: (Half angels, half demons) unable to lie, hate sunlight, dislike iron; * Impiorum Fallus: Faerie realm * Horde: What they call the Unseelie and any lower caste of Fae with nowhere to go. * Horde King: Strongest fae of all and ruler of the unseelie * Castes: 'Groups & Organizations': * Guild: an organization of witches that keep Otherworld creatures on the right track and out of the press * Fae Elite Guard: All consist of Brothers of the Hord King; Protectors of the Horde and their King * Eastern Section of Washington State Guild: Branch Syn works for; Leader: Alden World ✥ Faeries. Half angel, half demon. Unable to lie. Iron is their Kryptonite. Impiorum Fallus is not your normal Faerie. The whole Downworld race is on a mission—a mission to kill her. She must watch her back every step of every day. In the end, will she discover her purpose in life or will she be killed? ~ The Fae Chronicles - Wattpad Protagonist ✥ Synthia Raine McKenna: 'Syn'. Witch/ Fae/ Demi-goddess/ Goddess. Also the Queen of the Horde. Works for the Guild in the Eastern Section of Washington State as an enforcer and assassin. Hates and fears the Fae. Parents were killed by Fae when she was 5 years old. ✥ Synthia never had a normal life. She witnessed her parents' murders by Fae at the age of 5—she was already able to cast magic as her father was a powerful warlock. After their deaths, she was adopted by her uncle who was the head of the local Guild- a society that protects humans from harm from the Faerie world and their occupants. The Fae had come out to the humans about 30 years prior and most were celebrities in our world, their beauty and grace far exceeding that of the humans. Syn hates every. Single. One. Of. Them. They cannot be trusted EVER, and they have sex with humans to feed from their emotions- sometimes turning the humans into soulless, mindless zombies, FIZ. Synthia is raised in the Guild, training to be a warrior that will eventually get vengeance for the death of her parents. She is now 21 years old and her uncle/mentor sends her on a mission for the Dark Prince of the Fae- Ryder. ~ Elysian Fields Book Reviews: The Fae Chronicles Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Amelia Hutchins * Website: Amelia Hutchins - Self-Published Author Amelia Hutchins * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Erotica, Romantic Erotic Urban Fantasy Bio: Amelia lives in the great Pacific Northeast with her family. When not writing she can be found on her page Erotica Book Club, where she help's other indie authors meet fans. She's an avid reader of everything paranormal. The Fae Chronicles is Amelia's debut series, and there are at least five books planned for Synthia and Ryder. ~ Goodreads | Amelia Hutchins Cover Artist Artist: Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Amelia Hutchins * Author Page: # Fighting Destiny: Paperback, 392 pages, Pub: June 1st 2013—ISBN 0991190912 pb / ISBN13 9780991190904 ebook / ASIN B00D5M4PTM kindle # Taunting Destiny: ebook/Kindle, 455 pages, Pub: September 18th 2013—ISBN 0991190955 pb / ISBN13 9781301211227 ebook / ASIN B00FAFJU8S Kindle # Escaping Destiny: ebook/Kindle, 330 pages, Pub: Feb 17th 2014—ISBN 0991190939 pb / ISBN 0991190920 ebook / ASIN B00IH487I8 Kindle # Seducing Destiny: ebook/Kindle, 278 pages, Pub: January 19th 2015—ISBN13 9780991190980 book / ASIN B00SI1ZGFW kindle Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Fighting Destiny (2013): Have you ever heard of the old Celtic legends of the Fae - beautiful, magical, and deadly creatures that have a love of messing with humans just for kicks and giggles? — Welcome to my world. What started out as a strange assignment, lead to one of the most gruesome murder mysteries of our times. My friends and I are set and determined to find out who is killing off Fae and Witches alike. Couple of problems in the way – I hate the Fae and the Prince of the Dark Fae is bound and determined that I work for him. He’s a rude, overbearing egotistical ass with a compulsive need to possess, dominate and control me. Oh – did I mention that he is absolutely sex-on-a-stick gorgeous and he makes me feel things that I never ever wanted to feel for a Fae...every time he touches me or looks at me with those dangerous golden eyes he seems to pull me further in under his spell, despite my better judgment. My friends and I can’t trust anyone and nothing is as it seems on the surface – not even me. ~ Goodreads | Fighting Destiny ✤ BOOK TWO—Taunting Destiny (2013): I thought things were bad and weird before – hold on – it’s getting worse. Adam and I are both going through identity crises of epic proportions as we Transition from who we were, and discover who we were meant to be. More Fae are dying, and I feel as if time is running out for us to find all of those responsible and put an end to the killings. The people I thought I could trust have betrayed me and the one person I should absolutely not trust; is taking me deeper and deeper into his world. Ryder’s secrets are dangerous and devastating. With each touch and word, he pulls my heart closer to himself and at the same time he is trying to keep me at arm’s length. The dance he and I have begun, is getting more complicated as our worlds are being shaken from all sides, and the visions of the future are frightening, and nothing like I had ever pictured for myself or those I care for. This time, destiny is taunting me. I had always thought that I controlled my destiny. Now, my rights are being taken from me by powerful people and leaving me with alternatives that range between bad and awful. This time, the choices I have to make can decide the fate of both worlds. Everything is unraveling, and nothing will ever be the same again. ~ Goodreads | Taunting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #2) by Amelia Hutchins ✤ BOOK THREE—Escaping Destiny (2014): I thought things couldn't get worse. I was wrong. I found out what I really wanted and was forced to give him up. Just as I found out who I really am, I was presented to the elusive Horde King as a gift. This was the mystical being I was hidden from for more than twenty years. Although Ryder promised to save me, I couldn't let him get near this creature, so I willingly (sort of) signed myself over to be his new plaything. Now in the Horde Realm, nothing is going remotely like I thought it would. My powers and emotions are on the fritz, and each day seems to bring surprises that I am not sure how to deal with. The Horde King thinks he has me exactly where he wants me. He thinks he has taken all of my options away. I still have choices. Embracing what destiny has planned for me, or escaping it. ~ Goodreads | Escaping Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #3) by Amelia Hutchins ✤ BOOK FOUR—Seducing Destiny (2015): Less than six months ago my life was twisted and flipped on its side. Things have changed so much I barely recognize myself anymore. * I am no longer an Enforcer. * I am no longer a Witch. * I no longer hate the Fae. (For the most part) * And the sex-on-a-stick-gorgeous-Fae? He isn't really the Dark Prince. No, he is the father of my children and with the babies on the way, the land dying and the Mages closing in; alliances will have to be formed if we are all to make it through the war that is coming to our front door. Between warring Gods and Goddesses, how are any of us supposed to win? ~ Goodreads | Seducing Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #4) by Amelia Hutchins First Sentences # Fighting Destiny (2013) — "Comm check. Adam, come in?" I said over the traffic noise I was hearing through the small device hidden in my ear. # Taunting Destiny (2013) — I turned away from the window and ran like my life depended upon it. # Escaping Destiny (2014) — Destiny has a way of finding you even if you've been hidden from it. # Seducing Destiny (2015) — The Horde was assembling of war. Quotes * Amelia Hutchins Quotes (Author of Fighting Destiny) ~ Goodreads * The Fae Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Trivia * Lists That Contain Fighting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #1) by Amelia Hutchins * Lists That Contain Taunting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #2) by Amelia Hutchins * Lists That Contain Escaping Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #3) by Amelia Hutchins * Lists That Contain Seducing Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #4) by Amelia Hutchins Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Bad Witch series * Mystwalker series * Fever series * Crescent City series * October Daye series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Fly by Night series * Hollows series * Grimm Agency series * Gallow and Ragged series * Dreg City series * Abby Sinclair series * Annabelle Lee series * Agent of Hel series * Worldwalker Duology * Souls of Fire series * Alex Craft series * Guardian Witch series * Horngate Witches series * Sisters of the Craft series * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * The Fae Chronicles series by Amelia Hutchins ~ Author * The Fae Chronicles series by Amelia Hutchins ~ Goodreads *Amelia Hutchins ~ FF (adults only) *none ~ ISFdb (self-published) *The Fae Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *The Fae Chronicles series by Amelia Hutchins ~ FictFact *The Fae Chronicles | Series ~ LibraryThing *Amelia Hutchins - The Fae Chronicles Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Feature: The Fae Chronicles by Amelia Hutchins Raw Books *Geybie's Book Blog: Reading Order - The Fae Chronicles series by Amelia Hutchins World, Characters, etc: *The Fae Chronicles Series Reviews: 1- Fighting Destiny (2013) *Elysian Fields Book Reviews: The Fae Chronicles #1 *Review: Fighting Destiny by Amelia Hutchins - BOOKISH BRUNETTE *Review: FIGHTING DESTINY by Amelia Hutchins Kindles and Wine *Review – Fighting Destiny (Fae Chronicles #1) | Jessy's Book Club *Review - Fighting Destiny: Amelia Hutchins - Maryse's Book Blog *FIGHTING DESTINY #1 | Totally Book edBlog *♡Review: The Fae Chronicles by Amelia Hutchins♡ - Please Feed the Bookworm *Fighting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #1) by Amelia Hutchins | Slitsread *Fighting Destiny review: bad, bad, bad - Fem Escape 2- Taunting Destiny (2013) *DOWNLOAD | READ Taunting Destiny (2013) by Amelia Hutchins in PDF, EPUB, fb2, MOBI formats for iPhone, Mac and iPad! * *Zakirrah's Book Blog : Review: Taunting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #2) By Amelia Hutchins *Forever TBR (To Be Read): Taunting Destiny (Fae Chronicles #2) by Amelia Hutchins *tea. books. love.: [REVIEW Taunting Destiny by Amelia Hutchins] *Emily Can Say What She Wants: Taunting Destiny - Fae Fucking Fantastic 3- Escaping Destiny (2014) *Review – Escaping Destiny #3 (Fae Chronicles) - Swoon worthy books *I Heart Books: Escaping Destiny ~*~*~*~ Blog Tour and Review *Zakirrah's Book Blog: Escaping Destiny (#3) By Amelia Hutchins *Book Review of Escaping Destiny (bk 3) | Daria's Views on Books *tea. books. love.: [Blog Tour + REVIEW Escaping Destiny by Amelia Hutchins] *Review Escaping Destiny, Amelia Hutchins | Best Book Blog *Bambi Unbridled: Review: Escaping Destiny by Amelia Hutchins 4- Seducing Destiny (2015) *Review: Seducing Destiny (The Fae Chronicles, #4) – Amelia Hutchins | Ever After Books *REVIEW: SEDUCING DESTINY by Amelia Hutchins | Kris & Vik Book Therapy Cafe *SEDUCING DESTINY (The Fae Chronicles #4) by AMELIA HUTCHINS | TotallyBookedBlog *Zakirrah's Book Blog : Review: Seducing Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #4) by Amelia Hutchins *Bambi Unbridled: Review: Seducing Destiny by Amelia Hutchins *Blog tour & review of seducing destiny by amelia hutchins - Book Boyfriend Hangover Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Indie-Credible Author Spotlight: Amelia Hutchins - Love Between the Sheets *“Fighting Destiny” - interview: Amelia Hutchins - Urban Fantasy, Paranormal *I Heart Books: Escaping Destiny #3 ~ Review & Interview Articles: *Literature-Map: Amelia Hutchins Author: *Amelia Hutchins - Self-Published Author Amelia Hutchins ~ Author website *Amelia Hutchins (Author of Fighting Destiny) ~ Goodreads *Amelia Hutchins | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *(12) Amelia Hutchins ~ FB *(10) The Fae Chronicles ~ FB *Amelia Hutchins (@AmeliaAuthor) | Twitter *THE FAE CHRONICLES BY AMELIA HUTCHINS on Pinterest | Paranormal, Guar… Gallery of Book Covers 1. Fighting Destiny.jpg|1. Fighting Destiny (2013) by Amelia Hutchins|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17927559-fighting-destiny Taunting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #2) by Amelia Hutchins.jpg|2, Taunting Destiny (2013—Fae Chronicles series) by Amelia Hutchins|link=Taunting Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #2) by Amelia Hutchins Escaping Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #3) by Amelia Hutchins.jpg|3. Escaping Destiny (2014—The Fae Chronicles series) by Amelia Hutchins|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20817046-escaping-destiny Seducing Destiny (The Fae Chronicles #4) by Amelia Hutchins.jpg|4. Seducing Destiny (2015—The Fae Chronicles series) by Amelia Hutchins|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18188651-seducing-destiny Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Changelings Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Tattoos Category:Faeries Category:Vampires Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Celtic, European Mythology Category:Magic Weapons Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Series Category:Female Lead